


Safe Harbor

by pterawaters



Series: Mr. Sandman [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breathplay, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Nancy's nightmare wakes Jonathan and Steve.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Mr. Sandman [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day six of [Stoncy Week 2020](https://stoncyweek2020.tumblr.com/), for the "jolting awake after a nightmare and being comforted" prompt.
> 
> You don't have to have read the series to this point in order to enjoy this ficlet, but it does help explain a few things about Jonathan's POV.

**_October 1995_ **

A feeling of absolute, spine-tingling terror yanked Jonathan out of a deep sleep, making him sit up as he tried to catch his breath. It took him a moment to realize that the feeling wasn’t his. It was Nancy’s. 

Jonathan had to lean over Steve to get to her, waking him up in the process. "What?" Steve asked. "What's–"

“Honey,” Jonathan said, shaking Nancy by the shoulder. “Wake up, Nance. It’s just a dream.” 

A sharp, if short, scream pierced their dark bedroom, and Steve jerked under Jonathan with a surprised gasp. “Nancy?”

Jonathan felt the way her terror turned into frantic sobbing. “Hey, hey,” he said, crawling over Steve to kneel next to Nancy, pulling her into a tight hug. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re here with us.”

Nancy grabbed onto Jonathan tightly, burying her face against his chest, the sobs making her gasp. Steve leaned behind her and turned on the bedside lamp. He shared a worried look with Jonathan as he stroked Nancy’s hair and rubbed her back. 

“We’re at home, in our bed,” Steve told her, pressing a kiss to Nancy’s ear. “We’re all here. We’re safe.”

Nancy nodded and swallowed a few times before saying, “Someone took the– the baby. They took him.”

“He’s okay,” Jonathan assured her, rubbing one hand on the side of her belly. “He’s here with us too, okay? He’s fine.”

Nancy looked at Jonathan and put her hand over his. “What’s he feeling?”

“Content,” Jonathan assured her. “He likes that we’re talking.”

Nancy nodded, sighing as she leaned against Steve. “He was just born,” she said. “I remember pushing. And we were in the hospital, and somebody took him. He was crying and I couldn’t run fast enough…” Her tears started up again, and Jonathan couldn’t help but brush them from her face as they fell. 

“Nothing’s going to happen to him, okay?” Jonathan said. “Steve and I will be there to protect him.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, kissing Nancy’s cheek and rubbing her shoulder. “Plus, Jonathan could totally find him. From anywhere in the world.”

“I could,” Jonathan said, brushing the side of Nancy’s face and getting her to meet his eyes. “I’ll do anything it takes to protect him.”

Nancy nodded. “I know you will.” She grabbed Jonathan and pulled him into a tight hug. “I know you will, sweetheart.”

Steve hugged them both and they sat there, holding each other close for a long few moments. 

Then, out of the blue, Steve asked, “Anyone else craving cinnamon roll pancakes?”

“Oh, my god, _yes_ ,” Nancy said, looking over at Steve. “When does the pancake place open?”

“On weekdays? Five-thirty, I think,” Steve told her. All three of them looked over at the clock, but it was Steve who said, “Another hour and a half.”

“Shit,” Nancy said with a sigh. “That’s a lot of time. Maybe we should lay back down?”

“Sure,” Steve said, moving over to Jonathan’s side of the bed so they could put Nancy in the middle. Nancy turned toward Steve, putting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest. Jonathan spooned her as best he could, flattening her hair away from his face and rubbing his hand along her side. 

Nancy sighed and they lay together in the dim light from the bedside lamp.

Jonathan asked, “Do you guys remember how often we used to have to sleep with the lights on?”

Nancy and Steve both chuckled softly. Then Steve asked, “Do you remember how often we used to have sex in the middle of the night, so we _could_ fall back asleep?”

“Almost every night,” Jonathan said in agreement, and he found himself more affected by the suggestion than he thought he’d be. 

“Really?” Nancy asked, looking over her shoulder at Jonathan and scooting her ass further away from his hard on.

“What?” he asked, kissing her shoulder. Steve’s hand found the back of Jonathan’s neck, squeezing gently. “It couldn’t hurt, could it?” Then he kissed behind Nancy’s ear, making her shiver. “We might just fall asleep again after.”

“That would be nice,” Steve said, and Jonathan could tell he was starting to feel turned on too. “I have to be at work at, like, 7:15 this morning for before-school detention. A little more sleep before then might help me stay awake this time.”

Giggling, Nancy asked, “You fell asleep during detention?”

“Hey, old habits die hard,” he told her before leaning in for a long, slow kiss.

The lingering shadow of Nancy’s fear made Jonathan’s skin feel sharp and put a gnawing tightness in the pit of his stomach. Shit, he knew what he needed. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to ask for it. Not when it was Nancy who’d had the bad dream. 

Focusing on her, Jonathan ran his hand down Nancy’s side, then back up, kissing the back of her neck. His fingers met Steve’s at the hem of Nancy’s shirt, and while Steve’s hand went up under the shirt to caress Nancy’s breast, Jonathan put his hand over the baby again. 

This baby didn’t talk back to him in emotions quite the way Charlie had before she was born, but he did seem to recognize when Jonathan was “speaking” to him. He “spoke” back in little clips of muffled voices, and, since he was Steve’s baby, Jonathan assumed these were the baby’s memories he was skimming, and not actual communication. He wasn’t quite sure how it _could_ be.

In any case, at the moment, Jonathan did his best to tell the baby he was loved, and that maybe he should go back to sleep.

“Jonathan,” Nancy murmured, looking over her shoulder and pulling him into a kiss.

Jonathan kissed her back, pressing his cock against her ass even though they were both still wearing underwear. Still, it felt good, and Jonathan could tell that Nancy wanted him. 

She took a sharp breath when Steve touched between her legs, and Jonathan couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed off his underwear, and then got Nancy’s off as she was removing her shirt. Grabbing Nancy by the hip, he asked, “Can I?”

“Yes, please,” she replied, groaning as Jonathan pushed his way into her. She was hot and slick, and felt just as amazing as always. Jonathan pressed his lips to the back of Nancy’s neck, kissing her and rocking his hips, trying to find an angle she liked. Focusing on her and what she wanted and the emotions coursing through her helped Jonathan hold off. He savored the way she made him feel, but he didn’t let it become overwhelmingly good. He wanted to save that for later. For Steve. 

And then he found the angle that Nancy needed, pressing into her with sharp thrusts that made her cry out.

Steve kissed Nancy for a minute while he touched her, then he leaned over her, kissing Jonathan’s cheek and jaw until he turned his face enough for Steve to give him a deep, lingering kiss on the mouth. When their kiss broke, Jonathan whispered against Steve’s lips, “She’s getting really close.”

“Already?” Steve asked Jonathan, before giving Nancy more of his attention. “You’re so easy to please these days, babe.” He kissed her, his fingers moving steadily faster on her clit.

“Oh!” she sighed, grasping Jonathan’s hand on her hip. “It’s all the hormones. I’m almost… Almost…” And then she muttered, “Oh, shit,” and clenched around him.

That _had_ been fast. Jonathan still wasn’t anywhere close to coming. He’d been able to hold off, because he was craving something other than what Nancy could give him at the moment. 

Jonathan held Nancy for a minute, giving her a few more kisses, but then he got impatient. He slipped out of bed and went back around to his side, grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. 

“What are you–?” Steve started to ask, but Jonathan cut him off with a demanding kiss. 

He climbed back into bed next to Steve, kissing him again, and then again as he got the lube open. He put a good dollop in his hand and waited a few seconds for it to warm up before spreading it onto Steve’s cock.

“Ohh, damn,” Steve muttered, taking a sharp breath and nipping at Jonathan’s lower lip. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Fuck me,” Jonathan said, pulling Steve on top of him. “Come on.”

Steve looked down at Jonathan for a second, before he got a compelling, dangerous look in his eyes. He kissed Jonathan, quick and hard, making the inside of Jonathan’s lip press sharply against his teeth. Then Steve got back on his knees and Jonathan was about to complain. That’s when Steve grabbed Jonathan and flipped him over. 

Jonathan let Steve move his arms so his wrists were at the headboard. “You want this?” Steve asked, and suddenly the hand holding his wrists was smaller. Nancy’s. 

“Yesss,” Jonathan muttered, groaning when Steve put one of his hands in the center of Jonathan’s back and pressed down. At the same time, he hiked Jonathan’s hips up, spreading his knees apart. “Fuck me, Steve. Please, come on, I–”

Still keeping one hand in the middle of Jonathan’s back, Steve pressed into him, slow but steady. Jonathan groaned. His breaths came fast at the feeling of being stretched, and shallow because of the weight Steve had on his back. Nancy kissed his face and his lips and Jonathan tried to kiss her back, but then Steve started moving in earnest. 

“This what you’re … looking for… sweetheart?” Steve asked.

“Mmm,” Jonathan said in agreement, smiling when Nancy brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. The way Steve moved inside him felt as incredible as always, and the slight difficulty he had drawing enough breath made his head start to swim. An involuntary gasp eased the untethered, floating feeling and made Steve move his hand off Jonathan’s back and onto the bed. Jonathan missed the pressure, but he couldn't organize his thoughts well enough to ask for it back.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve said, speeding up a little. “Babe, you feel so good.” 

Jonathan, focused on the hand tight around his wrists and the way Steve fucked him just right, cried out, hoping his spouses would recognize the sound as a plea for more. 

Steve sped up again, and it was fast and hard enough that every thrust was accompanied by a little bite of stinging pain. The pain was just slight enough to start pushing Jonathan closer and closer to where he wanted to be. Then, with a groan, Steve slowed down and the pain disappeared as he flooded Jonathan with come. Jonathan rocked back against Steve, frustrated because he’d been so close. He just needed a little…

“I’ve got you,” Steve murmured, kissing the back of Jonathan’s neck before putting one of his hands there and squeezing. His thrusts sped back up, a little more to one side because of the way Steve was holding his weight. Jonathan tilted his hips that way to compensate, and oh. _There_ it was. 

Jonathan’s mouth made soft noises without his permission, and then he came, his whole body shuddering. When Nancy let go of his wrists, the floating feeling came back, and Jonathan went with it, losing himself in it a bit.

“There we go, sweetheart,” Steve whispered, giving Jonathan a few more lazy thrusts. “So good for me. So perfect.”

Nodding his head, Jonathan pushed back against Steve, chasing the weightless, blissful, _loved_ feeling he needed. As the feeling faded, becoming almost uncomfortable, Jonathan sighed. He let his hips collapse down onto the bed – right into the wet spot he’d made, but whatever. He was too sleepy to care.

Steve pulled out and shifted over, so only half his weight was on Jonathan, the rest on the bed between him and Nancy. He rubbed his hand up and down Jonathan’s side and kissed his shoulder. “Love you, Jonathan.”

“Mmm,” Jonathan replied, catching Steve’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Love you, too. Love you, Nance.”

She didn’t respond, and then Jonathan realized she’d fallen asleep. 

He smiled and whispered to Steve, “It worked.”

Almost asleep again himself, Steve murmured something unintelligible. Jonathan kissed Steve’s hand and closed his eyes, the terror that had woken him up now forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of the fic in a comment below! 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters) or in my [stoncy discord server](https://discord.gg/ShMhY8z).


End file.
